


the truth is buried in our veins

by yellowpillowthief



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, first fic so be nice, kind of?? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpillowthief/pseuds/yellowpillowthief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla deserves all the stars, and everything beyond. And Laura Hollis is going to do her best to prove it to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the truth is buried in our veins

\\\

They sleep with the lights on. Not the ceiling lights, of course, but the string of fairy lights that Laura has strung around their room is always plugged in and turned on. Laura doesn't question it, and merely accepts it as part of Carmilla's quirks.

She realizes there's an entirely different reason behind it a few weeks later.

There's a storm going on outside, not a bad one, just heavy rain, and it's not a big deal to either of them.  
Until the electricity cuts off.

They're both surprised, but Laura laughs it off quickly, and rummages through their drawers for candles and matches.  
“Would you like to help me, or are you just going to sit there?” she asks.

Carmilla can't speak can't move she's frozen oh my god I cant breathe why cant I see anything I cant move oh god I cant breathe and before she knows it she's shaking and clawing at her throat and everything's closing in on her and was the room always this small?

Laura sees her, and rushes over. “Carm, what's wrong?” she asks, eyes full of worry.

“Lights – oh god – dark –,” are the only words that Carmilla can manage to spit out, her mind still stuck in the coffin, convinced that her hands are still bound and the blood is still choking her.

Laura gives her an incredulous look, and pulls back a little. “The dark? Seriously? Come on Carmilla, even I'm not afraid of that,” she says.

Those words were like a slap to the face to the vampire, and she jolts out of her flashback. “If you'd been stuck in a sealed coffin for 70 years you'd be terrified of the dark too,” she snaps, and rushes out of the room, slamming the door closed behind her.

Oh.

She'd forgotten about that.

Laura feels awful, about mocking her girlfriend but also because she completely forgot about her past. Laura knows how she feels about tight spaces, loud booming noises, the dark. She's been woken up countless times from Carm's thrashing arms and whimpers when she dreams and she's been the one to soothe her back to sleep. She's the one that Carmilla talks about her past to, at 3 in the morning, with Laura's arms around her, pulling her tighter every time Carmilla's voice quivers and tears threaten to fall. She knows all of this, and she can't help but feel like she betrayed her.

Carmilla slips into the room, a few days later. She knows Laura's been worried sick about her, judging by the countless texts she's gotten, but she loves that the blonde respects her and gave her space. She planned on leaving for a longer time, but wandering around seemed so pointless when she's got a home to return to. The first thing she notices is the skylight that's installed on the ceiling. It's open all the way, and Carmilla can see all the stars.

Laura's on her bed, wrapped up in one of Carmilla's oversized flannels, and curled around one of her pillows. She finds a note on the remote control of the skylight, _I just wanted you to know that you deserve every single star out there in the universe_ , and she rolls her eyes because she's just _so_ in love. She slips into bed beside her, and whispers, “There are a million stars out there, but creampuff, none of them shine as bright as you,”

//

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written besides mandatory English papers in a LONG time, so bear with me please. All mistakes are mine, sorry. Title is taken from a lyric in "Hideaway" by Hudson Taylor.


End file.
